Warm and Dead
Summary Troubled Chief Boden goes to the police when a man dies in a hardware store fire set by Ernie, the troubled teenage firebug he's been trying to help, and his Uncle Ray. Meanwhile, Severide decides on his future and reaches out to his father. Elsewhere, Otis finds camaraderie when he fills in for a few shifts at the slowest firehouse in the city, and makes a decision of his own, while Dawson and Shay find themselves in a bad predicament during a call to a tenement apartment. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson * Lauren German as Paramedic Leslie Shay * Charlie Barnett as Firefighter Peter Mills * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Sarah Shahi as Renee Royce * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Shiri Appleby as Clarice Carthage * Cody Sullivan as Ernie * Nicole Forester as Christie Jordan * Ron Dean as James Whoritsky * Kathleen Quinlan as Nancy Annalyn Casey * Treat Williams as Bennie Severide Co-Stars * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * William Smillie as Kevin Hadley * Darrell W. Cox as Uncle Ray * Matt Kozlowski as Fortenberry * Brian McCartney as Goodwin * Kevin Miller as Wilcox * Steve Chikerotis as District Chief Steve Walker * Cedric Young as Dep. District Chief Arend * Jason Wells as Parole Board Member * Chris Agos as Doctor Doriot * William Burke as Roman * Shanesia Davis as Shonda * Kevin Casey as Hoover * Sam Zerante as Terry * Antoine Whitfield as Baby * Patrese McClain as Angela * DuShon Brown as Connie * Brett Snow as Firefighter Brett Snow * Juan Lozada as James * Matt Young as Man #1 * Terry Berner as Man #2 * Amy Newbold as Nurse * Mike McNamara as Jim Jordan Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Co-Executive Producer * Marc Dube as Co-Executive Producer * Thania St. John as Co-Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Bryan Oh as Supervising Producer * John L. Roman as Producer * Tim Deluca as Producer * Hilly Hicks, Jr. as Producer * Carla Corwin as Co-Producer * Lisa Wiegand as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Micky Blythe as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Michael Gilvary as Executive Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Episodes